


Story Time

by Jezzi



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bullying, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long, Mention of an Angel, Mentions of Death, Poetry, Split Mentality, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezzi/pseuds/Jezzi
Summary: Longest one I think I've written- hopefully not too terrible to read 💖 This one was a bit of a production to make, but fairly therapeutic~





	Story Time

 

Hear me tell a tale of woe

From bitter past will knowledge grow

Heed my words or you may break

Your form twisted by internal ache

 

She once was fair, her outlook bright

Her visage glowed with blissful light

Optimistic was her view

No one warned her; she never knew

 

The first licks of flame upon her pyre

Were brought about by her own sire

Fear of shouts and violent action

And darker thoughts were given traction

 

Second was from sibling bond

Those memories were seldom fond

He was guilty of many transgressions

And gave rise to her hidden aggressions

 

Children kind and children cruel

Think not of logic- Fun shall rule!

Taunting actions and bitter words

No one knew she split into thirds

 

First was Ruku of fury and scorn

Then Rakhana of mercy was born

The last was herself, with what was left

A broken being that cried and wept

 

This was her life, a whole that shattered

Kept hidden from all since it never mattered

Spiraling downward, she begged for death

All three agreed with every breath

 

She made a mistake, the well-meaning fool

Was overheard by a matriarch's tool

To feel this way is terrible and wrong

Life is love! Life is a song!

 

All this did was outcast her more

She's not like them- of this they were sure

Children cruel and children kind

If all would shun her, no one would mind

 

With heavy chest and splintered thought

She heard the tales that others had wrought

So she's a beast that has no heart?

Very well; she'll play her part

 

And so it was it came to pass

That Misery did wed this lass

For many years she'd never speak

Of the traumas that made her weak

 

Then a lover she did meet

He promised love with words so sweet

Instead was poisoned with subtle hate

She should have known- this was her fate

 

Around her neck he placed a rope

Added more weight than she could cope

A whispering angel of the night

Warned her that this wasn't right

 

Finally, with a heart of dread

And Ruku screaming in her head

With the Angel's strength she cast him out

Untangled now from loathsome lout

 

With treacherous scars he did paint

Her mindscape filled with bitter taint

These torments, these demons, cause silent screams

Both waking and sleep haunted like dreams

 

More and more she lived in fear

Grew more distant- let no one near

Timid rabbit; paranoid

Nothing she did could fill the void

 

Until one night she was aware

She saw things that were not there

Thus it was she finally spoke

Temporarily freed of fearful choke

 

As of this day she does not know

Just how far progress will go

She may not know, but she'll tell you this

Compared to before, these trials are bliss

 

 

_**** _


End file.
